


Breaking News

by KissMeDeadly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Chosen, Real Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny thought she and her friends would watch her new role until the news broke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

Penny sat in the boys apartment, excited with her friends surrounding her to support a new role she'd received; her biggest to date. Just as her part came up, a breaking news alert came up. Her friends all started grumbling, until she said,

"Oh My God, Sheldon turn it up, guys shush." They all listened in silence as the reporter spoke of the giant crater that had appeared where Sunnydale, California used to be. Her friends all looked confused as with silent tears running down her face, she pulled out her cell and called her mother.

"Mom, yeah I'm watching it now. Is there any word? I don't know but I'll see what I can find out. Yeah call you when I know something. I hope so too. Love you, bye." 

"Howard, can you find out if someone survived and where they might be quicker than those emergency numbers?" She asked, torn between watching the reporter and crowding the engineer as he went to work on the laptop Leonard had handed him. 

"Did you know someone who lived there, bestie?" Amy asked. She nodded. When she found her voice she said,

"My two cousins, Buffy and Dawn have lived there since my Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank split."

"So we're looking for three survivors in specific? What's the last name?" Howard asked her. Penny didn't say anything, dazed as she was, until she noticed a mug of hot tea in front of her. She looked up and smiled as she took the mug from Sheldon. 

"Thanks Moonpie" Taking a sip, she answered Howard's questions, "No, uh two. Aunt Joyce died two years ago.Buffy's been raising Dawn ever since. Summers, Buffy and Dawn Summers."

"Pay dirt!" Howard exclaimed. The group rushed to surround Howard who explained what he's doing,

"Most of the town had been abandoned already, strangely like they knew something was wrong. The last vehicle to escape is a yellow school bus. Oh, what's that?" Howard mumbled as he clicked away on the keyboard. The image zoomed in on a blonde running along the rooftops before jumping and landing on the school bus.

"What the hell?!? A human shouldn't be able to do that." Leonard said as Sheldon said,

"That's physically impossible." Penny wasn't paying attention, she was watching as Howard continued to zoom in until, she gasped,

"Oh my God! That's Buffy!" The group watched as the bus stopped just out of danger and several bruised and bloody people filed out. Penny said,

"Dawn is a tall brunette." Howard zoomed in until she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Oh my God, they're both alive!" Penny cried. The show all but forgotten, they watched the video as the group on the school bus dropped off several severely wounded at a local hospital before moving on. Finally they stopped at a hotel in L.A which Howard was able to identify as the Hyperion. Before anybody could speak Penny was heading across the hall.

"Where are you going? "Leonard called.

"Where do you think!? To see my cousins then go junior rodeo on their asses for not leaving when everyone else bailed."


End file.
